


Mother Hens

by paxmanr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxmanr/pseuds/paxmanr
Summary: drabble for our Percy Jackson self-insertions. Takes place after BoO





	

“Nico Di Angelo - Jones!!! What the heck was going through your brain when you first off decided to go looking for Tartarus! And then Shadow Travel with the Athena Parthenos across half the world!!!”

You are so lucky it was just Gloria, and I and that your mother wasn’t there to hear, she was in the strawberry fields, when we got the message” Nico looked sheepishly towards the ground while trying to not pass out, for over exertion.

Robyn turned to Will,” make sure he stays in the hospital wing and recovers,”

“I've already made him promise to stay for three days”

“Make it a week, I won't tell Mia about this until tomorrow, so it gives you time to recover a bit, but be prepared to be smothered in hugs and strawberries, she has been really worried about you.” with that Robyn and Gloria walked out of the Hospital wing, to help the rest of the campers clean up after the battle.


End file.
